Heaven's Mercy For The Falling Rain
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: [AU] KXL AXC A Celestial Being, a cursed soul, Both searching for their purpose in their life. Trying to defy their destiny has woven for them, Fate steps in to take theim back again.


_Disclaimer: I certainly dont own the GSD peeps, nor their songs. I'm just borrowing them ok? So dont sue me...I'm just a poor illiterate creature on the brink of insanity.But hey, I do own this stoy so dont you go blabbering and gibbering...Hehehhehe I'm really losing it._

_**oooo00000oooo**_

_The skies he cursed so much for her fate seems to sympathize with him. Slowly, softly, droplets of water fell on the ground, on the trees and grass, slowly washing away the evidence of the tragedy that has just occured. The loud roar of thunder was nothing to him, compare to the shouts of grief his heart has been screaming._

_Two souls share the shelter of an old tree, bearing witness to their final moments together. He gently cradled her weak form in his arms, careful not to aggrevate any of her injuries. His own injuries, nearly as fatal as hers seems nothing to him now. All he cares for is this woman who gave up everything for him._

_"Look...the heavens...its crying now..." A weak smile formed on her beautiful calm face. Now free of the pain that her body has been suffering for all this time._

_"Hush...Dont talk anymore..You need to conserve your strength now..." _

_Tears had started rolling down on his face again. He tightened his grip on her now frail hand, somehow hoping that it could transfer some of his strength to her fading body. How he wished she didnt had to make that decision! He was a fool, more foolish than anyone could ever be._

_"Please..dont cry...You're making me feel bad too..you're suppose to be happy now...it's over now..no one's going to" Her words her cut off by her choking. She covered her mouth as she started choking, staining her pale white hands with crimson._

_"This isnt happening...Why? Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to give up your Caelian SEED?"_

_She looked deep into his mournful eyes. "You dont have to ask that silly question..I chose to do that because I wanted to and I dont have any regrets about it." She cupped his face, caressing his tearstained cheek. _

_"I'm happy that one of my dreams came true. That alone was enough for me..."_

_"How can you be happy about that? Here you are...so weak...so frail...and...and.." He cant continue his words anymore..He broke down sobbing on her crimson stained chest, staining his face with red. _

_"Please dont cry...Even though, I'm going to leave you now, I'll be always here inside your heart. I'll be always here, watching you behind those veiled skies..." She held out her hand to infinite skies, reaching for its vastness. "I'll always watch over you there...My Red Knight..."_

_Those were her final words. Her limp hand fell on his back, empty of pulse. He straightened up, wanting to make sure she wasnt fooling him again. But he knew better.  
_

_Her face was as calm as ever. Her eyes were now closed and her once red lips are now pale and bluish. He knew she was gone, but he refused to accept it. He started shaking her limp form, hoping her eyes would open and her lips would form that usual pout of hers. He kept on calling her name, begging her to open her eyes, to wake up from this eternal sleep. _

_But she remained still and limp in his arms. He fell on his knees, still cradling her lifeless form, begging the heavens to return the gift she so selfishly cast away. But the heavens only watch and weep for his loss._

_Suddenly, a blinding pain hit him in his chest, reminding him of his own injuries from the earlier battle. His injuries had worsened now and he was in no condition to move. He will soon meet his maker..._

_and hopefully..._

_..Her..._

_**ooo000OOO000ooo**_

**_CHAPTER 1: Dessert of Time_**

The bustling city was the perfect place to lose her pursuers. the towering moss covered buildings gave little shade to the streets below, lessening the heat in the already humid air. It seems she need to hide again, and change her identity once more. Which happens to be her 110th time now, for this year. The mortals now are getting desperate to find a _Caelian_ like her, and they will stop at nothing to get what they wanted from her : Eternal life and Ultimate Power. But those foolish mortals dont even know what consequences are along with that great treasure. All they care about is their lust for power and Cure for Death. Reminding her of her own Empire, _Caellum_.

But there's no point of reminiscing with the past. She is free from the bonds of her kind and is now here in this Kingdom, far from those greedy and extravagant fools. All she need to do now is hide her indiviuality and mingle with these mortals, which is not that hard, since they are easy to fool and are very nice once you learn the trick.

She made her way through the street full of vendors through the the labrynth of alleys, leading to the City's exit. In her guise as a street urchin garbed in loose fitting tunic and layers orf bandanas hiding her blonde hair, she eluded her pursuers. Time to time, she would stop by a store or a vendor, checking out their merchandise, or just plain asking for directions to the exit, lessening the suspicion around her. Blending in the crowd, she made her way out of the City, free from all those low life hunters and humid air.

The City boundary walls, a series of towering granite walls seperates the city from the outside world and protects the it from ravaging sandstorms and the traitorous weather. It was the only thing she needs to cross to continue her aimeless journey.Or so she thought.

A gang of hunters, were standing by the border exit, apparently waitng for her.Their eyes filled with the lust for shedding blood, reminding her of the massacre they so happily indulged themselves with their lust filled wicked grins plastered on their vile, scarred faces. Armed with spears, lances and battle axes, pounced at her all at once. She was able to dodged them all, and was even able to take hostage on of them. She hooked her pale white hand around the man's neck, lacing it with deadly grip.

"Drop your weapons or I'll break this insolent fool's neck."She was hoping they would bargain for this man's life. She was in no mood for staining her hands with blood. She just wanted to forget what happened in that village, since killing these murderers will bring no good to her. She pitied this soul's fate. He was silently whimpering, shaking in fright, hoping that his comrades will bargain his life

"To hell with his neck then! Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!" The leader gave his most evil sneer and signaled his men to attack her, with all their weapons aimed at her. The man gave up hope. He knew this was coming.

"Wretched fool!"Her patience snapped. It seems they do not value their comrades' lives. Men like this dont deserve the gift of life her kind has selfishly bestowed upon these fools.

She flung her hostage's body at the charging crowd, instantly impaling the man's body with lances and spears from his so-called comrades. Blood spurted everywhere, blinding the first row of the hunters. The second batch rammed down their predecessors, very much eager to take down their target.

She quickly dodged them, with a high jump then somersaulted on one of the thief's head, breaking it in the process as she took his lance. She landed on the ground, with two other thugs on air, with their deadly spears glinting at her. She swung her lance at them, slashing their blades and their bodies into two. Blood rained and both battlecries and shouts of painful agaony filled the air as she continued her attack. Running at a very fast speed, she swung her blade again and again, at the remaining thugs,swiftly hacking their bodies into pieces, staining her clothes with crimson.

Her clothes, now ruined with the stain of blood will be the object of suspicion if she doesnt take them off. Anyways, she still have her own real clothes underneath, hoping that the stain didnt reached them.

Casting off the ruined clothes and her bandana, revealed a magnificent beauty. Golden shoulder length crowned locks her head, hazel depths of eyes and fair skin, all shimering in the sun's foreboding rays. Her clothes, a blood red shirt under a black vest and loose fitting trousers, hiding her slim feminine body from wandering eyes.

She took the stained clothes and burned them along with the corpses of the people she had just killed in the Walls' giant torch.To be honest, she didnt wished to take those pitiful men's lives. She wanted them to find another way to live yet their actions made her chose to end their lives. They so carelessly killed innocent people of their own kind, even little infants, just to satisfy their selfish needs.Those kind of creatures doesnt deserve to be called _Spirited Souls_. Nor to be given a chance to live. She uttered a small prayer for them and left.

Outside, the sand storm had almost ended it ravaging on the desolate land. It would be advisable for a being of her kind to cross it rather than wait for it to completely halt, risking another senseless attacks from those rowdy bunch of mortals. She chose not to wait and continue on.

With the help of her invisible wings, guide her across the storm, sheltering her eyes from the blinding sand. The wind was settling down now, and soon, the storm will pass away. It was then she saw a shadow, heading her way that made her force to hide her wings.

She made her way past the shadow, cautiously, as she sense hostility in this man. She was able to release her tension when she was able to pass the shadow with out being attack...Or so she thought...again.

The sand filled winds cleared off when the shadow jumped on her. The glinting blade blinded her sight temporarily but her instinct did the evading for her. She was able to roll sideward, away from the hooded figure. She was about to lunge an attack at him she suddenly found herself, all bounded by metal wire, pinning her to the ground.The figure stood in its fighting stance, its lance aimed at her throat.

She hissed at him, her eyes reduced to fierce slits. She was like an injured wolf, glaring at its enemy. The hooded figure stood still, as if it was scrutinizing it's prey.

"Kill me now if that's what you wish! You dont need to eye me like that! But I assure you , you will benefit nothing from taking my life!"

The hooded figure dropped his weapon and removed it hood. Tantalizing green eyes greeted her, with his bluish black hair swaying freely in the breeze.

"I do not plan in taking your life so senselessly. Yet you reek of the stench of fresh blood. Whose life had you just claimed?" His eyes very full of anger and deceit. Yet there was something in his eyes that she cant put her finger on it.

"Those creatures dont deserve the lives they have! They took innocent lives just for the fun of it! Those vile creatures deserve what I had reaped on them."

He surveyed the trapped form closely. His eyes were burning with hatred yet he could not sense any lies in them. "I am doubtful of your words. I will keep you as my slave until I can find of use for you. Do not dare to break out. Those wires are made from pure Gundarium alloy and can even slice a werepyre. So if I were you, I would quit thinking of breaking out." He gave an eerie smile at her as he sheathe his lance at his back.

But his captive refused to listen to him and started to struggle against the wires' grip. It started cutting against the cloth of his captive's clothes, drawing blood from each cut it makes.

"Hey! dont you value your life! Those wires, they could easily shred you to bits!" He straightened out his captive's body, by forcing him down against the sand, his elbows against his captive's chest and his legs, against the captive's legs, to prevent any serious cuts. It was then he realized, his captive was not a man. but a woman.

The revealed flesh on his captive's chest prove this discovery. "You're a...GIRL!


End file.
